The Star With 4 Points
by Icicle-Of-The-Darkness
Summary: My first Trigun Fic: A star with 4 points? What could it mean to Mr. Wolfwood? What secrets lie in this inoccent looking piece of parchement that could cost Vash, Knives, Wolfwood, Milly and Meryl their lives...


This is a story I thought of in the middle of reading lord of the rings. It really doesn't follow the story line of Trigun but I'm "Borrowing" (I don't own Trigun DONT SUE!!!) N E Way this is my third story I'm putting up and erm... I wanna make it cool... kay... Viva La Tokyo! Please Review... I might do a talk show if I get 10 Reviews... pairings are Vash/Knives (If you don't like that don't read this!) Milly/Meryl (same with Vash and Knives) and Wolfwood/My Character! Alrighty... Here it is!  
  
This stroy begins exactly where the series leaves off so if you havent watched the last episode this is a SPOILER!!!!! Also... we all know Wolfwood dies but well... read on...  
  
  
  
The Four  
  
  
  
She watched silently from a hill side. Her eagle like eyes saw every detail as the young form of Vash the Stampede walked slowly into the town that was now being showered with gallons and gallons of water. She watched as he carried His beloved brother who had done so much damage to his life into the middle of the square, lay him down and kiss him lightly on the cheek. To no one but Vash and The young woman on the hill this seemed odd. It was a kiss of thankfulness to Meryl and Milly who had no idea who this was. Vash stood there with the cross punisher on his back and standing there looking at Milly who was holding Meryl.  
  
"It feels so different. We hit water... were saved." Meryl said letting go of Milly and running over to Vash who stood silently. He felt something. Something unlike anything he had ever felt before. He could feel the energy of the plants all around him, but something else was there.  
  
"Meryl... I have to go... me and my brother.." Vash turned to his brother and sighed. "We can't stay here... were not like you guys.. besides we-"  
  
"GATHER ROUND BROTHERS AND SISTERS! WE'VE BEEN SAVED!!! WE STRUCK WATER!" An old man jumped up and ran around the square dancing and singing praise to everyone he met around the way, he danced with girls and briskly shook hands with the men. Until he came to Vash. The whole crowd was silenced. Even Knives who had woken to a splitting pain within himself stoped his moaning and tears.  
  
"I can't judge a man. I can't decide your fate. I can't take your life Vash The Stampede. Any man who has family, who had family even, Is human enough to be good in my book. I'd be honored if you'd stay here in this town." The old man to Vash's hand, who was now extremely stunned, and shook it briskly before hugging him. Milly took this chance of unawareness and tossed Meryl into a mud puddle that had formed near her.  
  
"Ack! Hey now! What's this? Mud?! It's so gushy! And dirty!" Meryl thrashed about hardly knowing what to think. She caught a glimpse of Milly laughing her overalls off and seezed the moment. Before Milly could do anything she too was pulled into the mud. But she landed on something hard.  
  
"Ouch! Hey....whats this...a...a..a gun? wait... this is one of....Mr. Priests guns..." Milly held it up in her hand.  
  
The Girl on the mountain blinked. She had been waiting for this moment... for something that was the dead ones to arise (for she had no idead the Cross punisher belogned to Wolfwood). She walked slowly down the hill though it seemed the slower she walked the faster she got into the town until it seemed that time seemed to slow down around her until just as she arrived it completely stoped. She saw the scene as it was;  
  
Vash holding Knives as the fallen warrior struggled to get up and see the good that their battle had brought, see the truth of humans, Milly calling for Vash as Meryl held the gun of Wolfwood out in her hands examining it to make sure it was authenticaly Wolfwood's. The other towns people were un patternisticaly strewn about dancing around or drinking some of the water which was frozen in the air. The girl sighed and took the gun from Meryl's hand.  
  
"I have watched you Vash The Stampede, Knives the Murderer, but your friend whom you call wolfwood, Mr. Priest and such... I watched him more closly... his destiny... was not to die... I The Last Remaining of the 4... The One of the Storms and Man Made Destructive Devices!!.... I call his soul back to his gun! Revive the lost priest! Return to what once was! I COMMAND YOU!!!"  
  
A large wind began to to blow and sparks of light dazled the scene. All around things were being kicked up. The gun began to glow. Then the young girl let go of it, but it did not fall. Instead, a hand caught it. And with that hand began to apear a body, the arms and torso and legs, then his head and hair. The body and soul of Wolfwood. The storms died down and the man looked at the girl. It was the first time a human had laid eyes on her. And alas, she was beautiful. Her banges were long and a brilliant red color. In the back it was cut to the top of her ears. She wore to very big loop earings made of a very luminecent gold. Her clothes were black. She had what seemed like a tube top on and a very short skirt (Think Card Captor Sakura Costume) with capri type clothes under it. She wore some what of a jean jacket though it had a symbol on it that Wolfwood did not understand, and black elbow high biker gloves. These also had the same symbol as the jacket on them. She smiled at him.  
  
"I am Kikunohuna, one of the 4 created by the plants to watch the humans. I protect and control the storms and watch over those armed with the deadly weapons of man." She looked at him rather gravely but with some form of smile on her lips. She stepped closer to him. " 2 of the four vanished many years ago… before the superiors… the ones you know as Vash and Knives… came to be. Then just recently, about 20 years ago-"  
  
"That's recently.." Wolfwood muttered.  
  
"Hush… just 20 years ago… Ashira tried to do the same thing Vash and Knives accomplished, to strike water… she failed… and then a blast" Suddenly Wolfwood became aware of the fact that behind him, among the frozen figures of his friends, the well was shooting out tons of water. Though at the moment, the water stood deadly still.  
  
"Vash did all this?" Thought Wolfwood.  
  
"Yes he did… I know… I can read your mind… it's because of your gun… Your guns hold your spirit… something else around her could have made it easier to bring you back but I can't get a true fix on it." She sighed and looked around.  
  
"You mean the cross punisher?" Wolfwood pointed to the cross on the ground next to Vash.  
  
"Ah! Of course! Why didn't I think of it before…. Well… any way… I need to tell you something… I told you those two of the four left forever…." Kikunohuna came close enough to touch Wolfwood. He didn't seem to notice because she just nodded. "Well… something happened to them… something Humans did… And there back… and they… well… they don't like humans. Knives had the same reaction to their, your peoples, ways of… well… experimenting on differences. They revolted I'm guessing…killed their captives and came back here. I think they plan to take Vash and Knives… perhaps even you. They are probably even more deadly than Vash and Knives… I don't really know how to stop them… our job was specifically to protect humans… I can only sense there arrival… my powers are mostly useless against them… Are you up to it?"  
  
"Deffinetly! I was brought back to life and I'm gonna do something with it this time!" Wolfwood smiled and picked up the Cross Punisher.  
  
"Good… I will return." She smiled and disappeared in a blast. But she didn't just dissapear, as the smoke cleared he saw her running of towards the hills. Suddenly time resumed. He stood amongst a party watching the girl dart away.  
  
"Good bye…" He stepped forward. He heard a small crunching noise. He looked down and under his foot there lay a small piece of paper like…paper. He lifted it up just as Vash noticed Wolfwood and Meryl realized the gun in her hand had disappeared. On the piece of parchment was 2 diamonds in the shape of a Star with four points. "A four pointed star? What's going on here?" 


End file.
